Mega Man 6
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: Over a year after Decepticon's defeat, new robot masters are created. Then Wily reveals that he was the mastermind behind robot attacks, which leads to his imprisonment in a cell. But will it end, or will something happen next?
1. Mega Man 6: Luthor's Revenge

**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Proto Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, ED-209s, Blizzard Man, Centaur Man, Flame Man, Knight Man, Plant Man, Tomahawk Man, Wind Man, Yamato Man, Samuraibots (in NES-version "Ben Ks"), Drillbots (in NES-version "Molier"), Rounder 2-bots and Ride Armored Met Z

**Mega Man 6****: Luthor's Revenge (15th October 2068) (Over a year after Decepticon's defeat, prior to Mega Man 6)**

Over a year after Megatronus and Wily's defeat, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Magneto and Bass were invited in a robotic tournament, their robot masters are Blizzard Man, Centaur Man, Flame Man, Knight Man, Plant Man, Tomahawk Man, Wind Man and Yamato Man. Their robots won in Metropolis, few hours later they went berserk, adding mini-bosses like ED-209s, Samuraibots and Drillbots. Justice of Superhumans (including Mega Man) were sent again, this time even Proto Man is one of the heroes. Then the heroes meets some of those robots.

Ice Guy defeats Flame Man.

Batman defeats Plant Man.

Human Torch defeats Blizzard Man. Then Iron Man and War Machine defeats 1st ED-209.

After defeating 1st ED-209, Iron Man, Angel and War Machine defeats Wind Man.

Deadpool and Harley Quinn tries to provoke Centaur Man, while they do that, Invisible Woman quickly defeats Centaur Man.

After defeating Centaur Man, Iron Man, War Machine and Black Canary defeats first five Drillbots. Then Supergirl confronts and defeats Knight Man.

After defeating Knight Man, Mega Man, Deadpool and Nightcrawler defeats first three Samuraibots, while Proto Man defeats the second ED-209. Then Mega Man defeats Yamato Man.

After defeating Yamato Man, Iron Man confronts and defeats Tomahawk Man.

However, Mega Man confronts Bass for the first time. After the confrontation, Mega Man wins his first round. Bass says "Round 1 goes to you, Mega Man"

After defeating Bass in round 1, Iron Man and War Machine defeats Rounder 2-bots, on a building. Then Iron Man, Invisible Woman, War Machine, Mega Man, Proto Man and Captain America defeats other five Drillbots and two Samuraibots.

Mega Man confronts Bass once again, in last he even defeats him again.

After defeating Bass in second time, heroes together confronts and defeats Ride Armored Met Z. Then Hawkeye and Black Widow goes after Luthor. Black Widow defeats Mercy Graves, Hawkeye defeats Lex Luthor and forces him to give up. A moment later, Wily shows up himself and reveals that he is behind LexCorp's attacks. Now, Hawkeye and Black Widow leaves Luthor, and Mercy Graves for now. Hawkeye and Black Widow reveals about this thing, Wily's mastermind of LexCorp, for the other members of Justice of Superhumans.

_To be continued..._


	2. Mega Man 6: Wily's End

**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Proto Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, LexCorp's T7, ED-209s, Blizzard Man, Centaur Man, Flame Man, Knight Man, Plant Man, Tomahawk Man, Wind Man, Yamato Man, Samuraibots, Drillbots, CS2-robot and Mechasaurus

**Mega Man 6: Wily's End****? (16th October 2068) (twelve hours after Luthor's defeat in the previous part of Mega Man 6)**

Twelve hours after Wily's information revealed to "The Justice of Superhumans", Metropolis is once again attacked by Wily's robots, including the giants of Mechasaurus and CS2-robot. The heroes returns to again save this city.

First Iron Man and War Machine defeats Mechasaurus, while Angel and Invisible Woman defeats CS2-Robot. Then Iron Man, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Mega Man and War Machine defeats two ED-209s, three Drillbots and two Samuraibots.

Then robot masters like Flame Man, Plant Man, Blizzard Man, Wind Man, Centaur Man, Knight Man, Yamato Man and Tomahawk Man comes back. However, the heroes together defeats all those robot masters. Mega Man confronts and defeats Bass in third time, after defeating those robot masters.

After defeating those robot masters and Bass, they're seeing Wily.

"Hello Proto Man, long time no see" as Wily says to him. However, Proto Man didn't answer him.

"Stop your mad plan! It is too dangerous!" as Mega Man says to him.

"Hahahahahaha, you can't stop me now. I've already activated LexCorp's T-7 robot!" as Wily madly says.

Iron Man, War Machine, Proto Man and Supergirl confronts and in last also defeats this robot. Then, Wily escaped. While he did it, he became arrested by Bass for handing him over to the police, while that, those heroes returns to their home. Now Wily rules a prison cell for himself. After arresting Wily LexCorp shows how Mega Man 6 robot masters can move. Then it's end. During the end Bass or other member of LexCorp activates new robot masters to wake up (at least) exactly six months later??

Mega Man 6: THE END


End file.
